Brad: The Broken Man
by Fanwriter34
Summary: Brad is transported from the world of pervert men to the world of pervert women! A broken man on a quest to save buddy, once again. Takes place after the Joyless ending. (LISA x MGQ)
1. Confusion

Brad had reached his limit. He laid on the ground with arrows and swords sticking out of every part of him. After beating Rando's army, and Rando himself. He laid next to buddy who stared at him. The last words he spoke before collapsing on the ground ring through his head.

"Did I make the right choice?"

Beat up with exhaustion he could feel his body mutating due to joy. But Brad didn't care. He had failed buddy, he had failed himself. We was nothing more than a failure. As Brad's vision began to darken a name fills his mind. A name that haunted him every day.

"Lisa." Groaned Brad.

"Lisa... Help." Brad closed his eyes as his world began to fade.

…

Brad walked into the damaged building. The whole place was a wreck. In the center of it was a boy. His face mutilated.

"Dusty? What happened?" The bloody-faced boy stared up with disbelief.

"I-I'm sorry. I w-wasn't strong… e-enough to f-f-fight him…"

"Who did this?"

"It w-was him again…" Brad took a step back and looked at the damage.

"He, He's crazy master. H-he used a saw." Brad simply stood there.

"He, he s-s-said, 'This is for Lisa.' Why master? W-who is Lisa?"

"…"

"Master?"

"…"

"M-master Armstrong?"

Brad simply walked out the building. Not saying a word, leaving the boy alone in the remains of the dojo. The boy stared at the ground and began to weep, bloody tears streaming down what remained of his face.

"Dad… I-I'm sorry…" A sinister laugh followed as the image faded.

…

"Brad… Why did you let me die? Why didn't you help me? Where were you when I needed you? Why didn't you protect me? Why? Why!? WHY?!"

Brad jolted up awake as he gasped for air. He sat up straight as he continued to breathe. He felt horrible, his whole body hurt. He laid back down on his bed as he recollected his thoughts. Wait, Brad didn't have a bed, or house like this. _Where am I?_ Thought Brad. He got up from the bed and managed to stand with his weak legs. The room was big with a giant bed in a mirror on the opposite side of the room. As Brad stood up he walked to the mirror and stared at his reflection. He had his scar which crossed over his eye, as long with many new scars covering his body. He had only his pants with no shirt, and stub in place of where his left arm would be. He held his head with his only arm and tried to remember what happened. All he could remember was fighting Rando, blacking out and…

"Buddy!" Brad remembered his whole quest and his journey. Yet still no recollection of how he got here.

"I see you're awake" A voice spoke from the other side of the room. Brad turned around and froze in his tracks. It was a fox like person with gray hair, fox ears on her head and she had two tails. She had a happy smile on her face with some revealing clothing. But it wasn't the fox like features that shocked Brad. It was the fact that she was a girl. An actual girl.

"You're a girl…" spoke Brad.

"Well of course I am! I don't see what the big deal is." Said the fox girl in gleeful tone. Brad couldn't believe his eyes. Another girl in Olathe. He thought Buddy was the only one. Buddy

"I need to… Sit down for a moment." Said Brad as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh, are you still hurt? I tried my best to heal you but it couldn't fix your arm…" He stared at his stumped arm.

"Don't worry about it…"

"What happened to you? When you were found you had arrows and swords sticking out of everywhere! Luckily you were somehow still alive, so we were able to heal you."

"Thanks, but where am I?"

"Oh, you're in Yamatai Village! You were found not too far from here."

"Where is that in Olathe?"

"Olathe? I don't think I heard about that place…" Brad's expression turned grim. How did he get all the way to wherever this place was? He then focused his attention to the fox girl.

"So... how did you survive the flash?"

"The flash? I don't remember any flash." Impossible. Not only did she not know about Olathe but they were unaffected by the flash as well. Well not completely unaffected if it turned her to fox creatures.

"So how many more are there of you?"

"Do you mean kitsune? Well this town if full of us!" Brad was shocked by this statement. Humanity was never in danger. That meant that Buddy…

"I have to go." Brad said as he got up from the bed. "If you could show me you put my things that would appreciated."

"But you're still hurt! Plus I don't even know your name!" Brad stared for a second before responding.

"Brad."

 **Updated A/N: I see that some people really want more, so more you shall receive! This chapter has been updated to fix some errors that didn't make sense, along with some grammar errors as well. Please leave reviews as it makes me a better writer.**


	2. Brawlin'

Brad walks around the village with the girl who called herself a "kitsune". While walking he looks around the buildings and the trees. This was nothing like the harsh environment of the Olathe, it was calm, peaceful, filled with life. Brad took admiration of the trees and grass, something he had not seen in a while.

"And over there is the shrines! This is where monsters are worshipped by humans!"

Brad simply nodded as he passed by. He could get used to this world, but he still couldn't wrap around the concept of "monsters." As he walked by he stopped at a tree when a noticed what seemed to be a figure hanging on it. It was a girl, with long hair that covered her face, and a white dress. She was hung by her neck by a noose. It was Lisa. He looked away quickly to only see a man with an unbuttoned t-shirt, exposing his chest. He had sunglasses and a thinning black hair. It was Brad's abusive father, Marty.

"A weak son." Say's Marty as he reveals himself holding a baby.

"And a cowardly brother." Say's Lisa as she hangs on her noose. Brad drops to the ground on his knees and holds his head down.

"C'mon Brad. You know you can't escape. Stop trying to forget Brad. I'll always be there." Say's Marty as he stokes the baby.

"Just like when you couldn't be there for me, brother."

A few tears drop from his face he hears these words.

"Brad! Are you alright?" He looks up as he hears the voice of the fox girl. He looks at the tree to see Lisa, as well as Marty, gone.

"Brad?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just… tired."

"Well keep up Brad! The Queen of kitsunes should not be kept waiting!"

"Right… Why are we visiting her again?" Says Brad with a low tone.

"She's the one who found you! Without her you'd be dead!" The gleeful kitsune jogs ahead while Brad manages to keep up. At last they arrive at the shrine with another lady with similar to the fox girl Brad had been traveling with, but she had gold fur, longer ears, and nine fox tails. She was seen eating a plate with a strange white substance. As they entered the fox girl bowed in down, she nudged Brad to do so too, but he simply stood there.

"Milady! I have brought the outsider here!" The fox woman stared at her before starring Brad down for a moment.

"Thank you. I would like to speak with him alone." The fox girl nodded before leaving the area.

Brad stands there with his hard expression, staring at the fox woman. Unlike the fox girl she seemed older, more mature. Yet she still she seemed to had that playfulness to her.

"Please, sit down." Brad sits down with his feet crossed, resting his hand on his knee.

"What brings you here Yamati Village?" Brad looks down for a moment.

"I don't know how or why I got here, but I do know is that I have to leave." The fox lady raised her brow.

"And why so?" Brad stayed silent for a few moments. He wasn't sure to tell them the truth or not. Even if these are women, it's hard to tell whether or not to trust them.

"I have to… find someone important to me. That's I can really say."

"Who is this person?"

"Like I said, I can't say much more. But they are the world to me. If I lost them…" Brad went silent again. He missed Buddy so much. She was the reason he went on this quest. But after what she said, could she even take him back? He had failed her, and could never had hated himself more for that.

"I can see that they mean a lot. In any case I won't stop you, but could you tell me your name?"

Brad once again went silent.

"Brad."

"Brad huh? Well I have your things here. You have strange things, like these weird berries."

She pulls out three little blue pills. Brad gasps as he snatches the "berries" from her.

"Don't touch those."

"Why? They're just berries."

"Well… Their poisonous."

"Oh… Well at least explain this weird bottle full of funny smelling stuff." She pulled out a bottle filled with gasoline and a towel sticking out of it.

"That's a firebomb."

"Firebomb? Looks pretty strange for one…"

"Look, I really need to go, Miss…"

"Tamamo"

"Yeah, listen. I gotta go. If I can have my stuff, and my poncho back now." Tamamo looked at him for a while.

"No."

"What? No?"

"No, you can't have it back."

"Why not?"

"Well I just don't really see a reason to trust you. You seem very shady." Brad tried to calm down his anger. He took a deep breath before looking at Tamamo and responding

"What will it take for you to trust me."

"Hmm… Well there is something you can do for me, but it's risky." Brad looked down.

"What is it?"

"You see, there is this spider girl that's been attacking the villager near the outskirts of town. I was going to do something about it, but seeing that you're now here, it's a great opportunity for you to prove you're trustworthy!" Brad raised an eyebrow. The request sounded a bit strange. A spider girl? What type of monster was that? It sounded a bit off to him.

"So, I just get her to leave and that's it?"

"Yep! After that I'll deem you trustworthy enough to reclaim your stuff back." Brad stares at the ground again. All he had to do was make her leave and he could continue his quest.

"Alright then. It's a deal."

"Great! I'll let one the villagers here lead you to her."

"Could I at least get my poncho back?"

"Oh you mean this blanket?" She pulls out a brown and gray poncho.

"I don't see why not." She hands Brad the poncho and watches while she puts it on. Soon after the kitsune from earlier leads him into the forest.

...

…

…

…

"So that's a monster?" asks Brad after hearing the kitsune explain the concept of monsters.

"Yep. They hunt and rape men to steal their semen!" Brad held his head with his hand. This whole new world wasn't as nice as Brad once thought. Monsters that could kill and rape him? Sounds almost as bad as the joy mutants that plagued the Olathe. They stop at a cave.

"She's in there." Say's the kitsune nervously.

"Alright, let's go in." Brad walks a few feet inside before noticing the kitsune hasn't moved an inch.

"Are you coming?" Asked Brad. The nervous kitsune shook her head. Brad sighed and continued to walk inside.

"B-be careful!" Shouts the kitsune as she waits outside. Brad continues to walk forth into the cave. He had his fair share of caves, none of the experiences good. He half expected a figure to emerge with a shadows with a baseball bat. Of course, none did. As he approached the end of the cave he came across a giant web, in it a cocoon with the shape of a person inside. Brad begins to unwrap the cocoon when a voice stops him.

"What is this? A human male willingly stumbles in my web? It must be my lucky day." Brad turns to face the voice. It was as if someone took a woman and replaced her torso with of a spider's. Brad nearly gagged at the sight of the monstrosity.

"Are you the spider girl that's been attacking the villagers?" The spider girl chuckled before responding.

"Indeed I am. In fact I happen to have one of them right here." She gestures towards the cocoon. Brad shivers a bit at that thought.

"Then I am going to ask you to leave." The monster girl laughed at that statement.

"Oh my, this is rare. A human asking me to leave. My, you look a bit damaged, but you'll make a nice meal for me." The monster girl began to approach Brad. At this point he realized negotiations were off the table. He took a fighting stance and charged the enemy.

-Play Lisa: Brawlin'-

As Brad approached the spider girl, he did Homerun Head Slide, causing her to fall over as she struggled to get up, Brad began to use Pea gun fist, punching her gut rapidly. The spider girl winced as she suffered multiple punches to the gut. She then gets up and uses Body Wrap on him, binding his feet. As he falls on the ground the spider girl crawls over to him.

"You are quite the struggle. Now let me get you nice and wr-"Her sentence in interrupted as Brad latches his jaw onto one her legs. Biting down harder, he begins to free his legs as the spider girl kicks him off.

"Aaggh! You'll be punished for that!" As he gets up he summons a fireball from behind and shoots it at her. Brad watches as she is blasted backwards off her feet. He then proceeds to tackle her with his arm. As he sits on her pinned down body he punches her face rapidly.

"Alright! Alright! I'll leave! Just please, stop!" Brad stops punching when suddenly her face changes to a familiar face with sunglasses.

"That's right boy. Stop while you still have a chance to run." Brad is then blinded by a fit of rage. He begins punch the spider's face again, and again.

"I said I'll stop! Please! No! I'm be-"Her words are interrupted as he summons another fireball, obliterating her face. Leaving only the charred remains of her skull.

-End Lisa: Brawlin'-

Brad walks out of the cave with his head low. The kitsune waiting for him outside runs up to him.

"Brad! Are you allright?" He nods his head. It's done. Let's go back now.

"What happened." He stares at his arm covered with monster blood.

"That doesn't matter now. Let's just leave now. Please." The kitsune nods her head and begins to carry Brad back to the village.

 **A/N: This took a bit longer to write, but I liked the result. I'm currently working on an extra at the moment involving the devil himself. It should be shorter to write and not as long as normal chapters. I hoped you liked this story and don't forget to review, as it makes me a better writer.**


	3. Encounters

"Well how'd you do?" Asked Tamamo as Brad walked in. He kept his head down as he walked in before sitting down and responding.

"She's gone." Was all that Brad said.

"Great! Well seeing after you've taken care of that, you have gained my trust. You can have your stuff back, or…" Brad looked up.

"Or what?"

"Or you can touch my tail!" She waved on her tails around in front of Brad's face. In a strange way Brad was tempted to touch it. It looked so nice, and fluffy… Brad shook his head, snapping him back to reality.

"I'll just have my things." Tamamo shot a look of disappointment.

"Oh alright. Here you are." She tosses him his bag as Brad catches it. He pulls out the three blue pills in his hand and stares at them. Those pills had destroyed his life. It destroyed what he was, made him become a monster. Yet he still kept it.

"You know, I've never seen a guy like you." Brad looked up.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something about you seems… Broken." Brad stared at her with a hard glare. Broken, Brad was broken.

"But you seem like a decent person. I'm sure you'll do some good here!" Brad chuckled at that statement. He never had any good come out of anything. Even in this world, there was still danger. In some cases, it was even worse than in Olathe. But there was still something Brad felt. It was a tiny feeling inside him, hope.

"Don't forget about me." Said another voice. Brad turned around to see Lisa, standing behind him. He jolted up and looked around, only to see her gone.

"Is something wrong?" Brad took another glance around before responding.

"No, nothing is wrong. I should be leaving now." He grabbed his sack before heading out.

"One more thing Brad." Brad turned around.

"Can I have this book?" She pulled out a magazine with lewd images inside.

"Sure." He watched as she opened the magazine and flipped through the pages before leaving. He made his way into the forest, following the path ahead. As we walked forward he took time to admire the greenery around him, along with everything else. He walked passed a cliff, where he could see a long haired woman with a white dress, watching him, judging him from above.

…

…

…

…

…

After hours of walking, the sun begins set. Brad decides to call it a night. He makes a campfire using some sticks and wood and lays on the ground, using his poncho as a blanket. As he lays on the dirt with the fire flickering in the life. He sees a figure in the grass, watching him. Yet he ignores it and goes to bed.

…

Brad rode his bicycle through the dark cave. He could barely see anything other than the path ahead. As he heads forward, he stops when he hears a voice.

"Braaad." A lighter flickers, illuminating a male face with black paint on his cheeks, a helmet with a single spike on his head, and a sinister smile on his face. Suddenly more lights turn on revealing a group of men with masks, on those masks were smiling faces.

"How do you know my name." Responds Brad. The man grins wider.

"Oh you don't remember? We go waaaayy back." A man blocks his path with a sword hanging by his side.

"Brad, have you changed at all Brad? Are you really different than you were before?" The men walk up and take a cheetah jersey man with them. He had black hair with wristbands. It was Terry.

"Do you see this man Brad? Do you like him? Do you love him?"

Terry simply stands there, too afraid to speak.

"Your arm. You don't deserve it. I want it. Or, his life." The man with the sword unsheathes it. Brad looked down for a moment. For a while, there was nothing but silence.

"Take the arm." Spoke Brad.

"Oh. How heroic. I don't think you understand how bad this going to be. Very well, step forward." Brad walks a few feet in front of the man. The man holds the sword above his head, ready to swing.

"Cut it off." In a short swing Brad's vision is red, with only thing he can hear being a sinister laugh.

…

As Brad wakes up, he sees a figure standing above him. It had blond hair and a nice amble body, with D-cups breasts and with what appears to be, a snake body?

"What do we have here, an unbaptized male alone?" As Brad began to further wake he realized that he was wrapped around in a coil of a snake tail. Brad begins to struggle, trying to escape her grasp with no avail. This seems to humor the snake lady.

"Go on, keep struggling. There's no use, you're already mine." Brad continues to struggle, ignoring her words. The snake lady laughs at his dismay.

"Let me go." Say's Brad in a stern voice.

"Oh, I'll just let you go? How appealing." The snake lady changes her tone to a more majestic, seductive tone.

"Please, don't you want to feel good? I can make you feel so nice, just let me have you. I'll shower you in a lifetime of pleasure." Now a normal man would have fallen victim to the words of a lamia, but Brad simply ignored them, in a way they reminded him of the horrible man he was.

"No, I don't deserve it. Just let me go." These words surprise the woman. How can a man be immune to words of a lamia? However, she was resilient, so she pulled him closer to her as she whispered things in his ear.

"Don't say that, stop denying yourself. I know you want to feel good, I can tell. Just let me ha-"Her words are cut short as she suffers a head-butt from Brad's bald head. She pulls her head back in pain as she clutches her nose. She loosens her grip a bit on her coil. Brad see this as an opportunity to escape. He crawls out of her coil as he begins to sneak away.

"Aargh! You'll suffer greatly for this!" He stops as he turns around.

-Play Lisa: Pebble Man.-

Brad gains a horse stance as he gathers his bearings. He stares the opponent in front of him, and begins by performing a dropkick to her torso, however she anticipates this move and moves out the way. Brad lands on the ground as he pulls himself up. The snake lady uses her tail and knocks Brad on the side with it, causing him tumble to the ground.

"Give up and I may be gentle with you~" Brad stands up as he prepares a fireball before firing it. This surprises the snake woman as the fireball hits her, the impact causing her to fall down. Brad then takes the time to recover.

"Aagghh! It burns!" Yells the snake lady. He uses the opportunity to run away. He grabs his sack and flees from the scene.

-End Lisa: Pebble Man-

After running awhile, Brad stops to rest at a tree stump. He sits down while pulling out some mystery jerky to feast on. While chewing on his jerky he could hear the slithering of a snake in the woods. He knew who it was.

"Why are you following me." There was a pause in the noise before speaking.

"I beg your pardon?" Brad turned around to see another snake woman, but this person had tattoos over her body with strange markings, she had black hair and purple skin. She had her arms crossed with a somewhat stern expression. She seemed much stronger and mature than the previous snake woman he had an encounter in. Brad however, kept his guard up. If these "monsters" are as they seem, then he couldn't be careful for a second. He stared at her figure for a second before looking away.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Don't see how one could confuse a lamia with someone else." Brad took notice of that word. Lamia? Is that what those snake women are called?

"I got caught in a mix up, long story." Replied Brad.

"Well seeing that my 'partner' is busy…" She began to coil her tail around his leg.

"I have time to listen." Brad removed his leg from her coil and stood up.

"I have to go now." He grabbed his bag and began to leave when he heard a cry for help.

"Aaagghhh!" He lifted his head. It sounded like a kid. It sounded, feminine.

"Buddy." He began to run towards the source, the lamia followed.

He came to a stop when he saw a kid being wrapped up in a lamia's tail, the same on the he had fought.

"Now you're mine now. Don't worry, well make such good lo-"Her words are once again, interrupted to an impact from Brad's bald head. As he tumbled in the ground, the lamia held her head.

-Play Lisa: Air Raid

"No! You again! This time, I won't let you escape!" She then focused her attention solely on Brad while she released the kid. The child fell to the ground tumbling. Brad expression grew hard. He pulled himself hard as he charged the lamia, tackling her to ground. As she laid on the ground he used pea gun fist on her face, punching rapidly with his only arm. He had no pity, no mercy, he was had only anger.

"Ack! Stop! Let…Me…Go!" She managed to push him off as he tumbled backwards, landing on his feet he took a bottle from his bag and threw at it her, as it crashed on her forehead, she staggered. She clutched her forehead, which now bleed. She cried in pain as he prepared his final move, he held his hands as he prepared a fireball, heating it all up with his emotion, he could feel the heat in his hands.

"No! Stop!" Yelled the feminine like voice. Brad turned his head to see the child, only to find they had purple hair and they were, in fact, a boy. He hesitated to shoot the fireball, when suddenly a he whacked in the head by a snake tail. He fell to ground as he clutches his head, he could feel the tail wrapping around his body.

"I am going to milk you dry, you hurtful little-"Her sentence is, again, interrupted by a sword impaling her body. As she clutched her chest in pain, she gave Brad on final look. The message was simple.

"One day, you'll get it." She then dissipated into a simple snake which hissed at Brad as it slithered away. He looked up to see the boy, wielding a sword that looked something the devil himself would use.

-End Lisa: Air Raid-

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you kill her. " His face soon changes to a familiar male face with sunglasses and thinning hair. His voice soon changes to a much deeper tone.

"Just like you killed her." Brad takes this by socking him in the face, with such force it knocks the boy out cold. Brad soon snaps to reality as he stares at what he had done. He cursed under his breath as he tried to wake up the kid.

"It seems you have knocked out my 'partner.'" Brad looks up to see the lamia once again. He holds his face with his hand as he sighs.

"I'm sorry. I thought-"

"That he was someone else? You seem to mistaking a lot of people." He simply stared in silence. The lamia sighed and stared at the unconscious body of the boy.

"Well, at least you could help me with him, seeing as you caused this problem in the first place." Brad nodded, and picked up the boy with his arm, putting him over his shoulder.

"Could it trouble me to get your name as well?"

"Brad" The lamia stared at him for a while.

"Alice."

 **A/N: Monster Lord Alice meets the Man Suffering. How will this end? This chapter was a bit harder to write, as I hit some sort of a writer's block halfway through this. Working on my other project as we speak. Please leave a review as it helps me become a better writer.**


	4. Update

Good news or sad news, the story is getting a rewrite. Reason? Looking back at the story I'm not very happy with how it's ending up in general. I feel as if Brad's character as executed right as well as not making much sense cannon-wise. There are a lot of fun ideas in this that I do like and plan to reuse, as well as some new ones which I am very excited to work on. Bear with me, new story means longer chapters, better grammar, more refined story in general. It should be up as soon as possible, so keep an open eye for it. Again, sorry to anyone who did enjoy it and I am glad that you did, but I am not happy with the current shift of the story. Thanks for reading and for the reviews!


End file.
